Ben 10 Omniverse Gone wild
by u4711188
Summary: This a fanfiction from my broher and I. He got the idea after he watched the book of jungle. Azmuth found the universe that human and intelligence being never exist while Ben kept boring and asking for a new adventure. That's perfect. Ben is rebirth as gray wolf pup with brand new omnitrix inside of him. Can he survive or die from the beginning? Please enjoy our fanfic thanks
1. Prolong

Prolong

***Unknown universe***

***Unknown place***

One female pregnant wolf is crying from pain in the cave. She is going to give birth of her litter. She carried for two months and a half. She is breathing faster and louder. She knew he is coming out. She takes a deep breath and press. He still does not come out yet. She tried again, this time his head just pop out from her but still stuck.

She is so exhausted and almost gave up but no. If she stopped, her liter and she will die. She endures and pushes again with everything she had. Finally, the cub is come out but she cannot rest yet.

She needs to help him come out of amniotic sac before he drowned. She bites and eats it. It's not a good food but at least it stops her hunger. Then, she starts licking him. It's a process to stimulate cub to move and clean amniotic fluid from him especially in his nose.

Finally, her puppy is cried, she felt relieve. He made a tiny cute voice. He is crawling even though his eyes still closed. He is finding something. Oh, that's right, he need to eat. He is finding her teat. Unfortunately, he could not find it instead he is crawling the wrong direction.

Luckily, he is not too far from his mother. She helps him to find her teat. He found and started sucking her. The first meal is the most important for every pup. It contains nutrition and boosts his immune system. Most of the litters, some of them will die because of the competition, which is the rules of nature.

He keeps sucking her while she takes a rest. She is so exhausted from labour but she still alert for anything and ready to protect her pup.

***From cub point of view***

"What the hell?" He thought "Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Wait a minute, am I blind? Oh my god, I am blinding. Someone or somebody help me."

Then, his mother starts licking him.

"Hey" He yelled "Stop it. I do not know who are you but stopped right now or I will…."

His stomach is roaring. He is so hungry and ready to eat but what? He starts crawling without direction. He just moves randomly until someone stops and put him somewhere warmth.

"FYI, I can walk by myself" He said "What is this?"

He found a teat. It's leaking with milk. He could smell good and sweet. He hesitates to suck it but his stomach keeps roaring like thunder. Finally, he suck it, his mouth is filling with her milk. It's warm and delicious. He cannot stop sucking her. He does harder and faster because his hunger motivated.

"This is so good" He said "This is better than Mr. Smoothies"

***End cub POV***

His mother lean forward to him and gossiped

"My boy" She said softly "My precious boy. From now on, I will call you Beron. You are the son of Apac the leader of Noca gray wolf. I am you mother, Acadia."

"WHAT!" Ben yelled "I am a gray wolf. AZMUTH, what have you done to meeeeeeeeeeee?"


	2. Chapter 1 Evolnitrix

Ch 1

Day 5

***In the cave***

The puppy is crying non-stop but why? His mother is still sleeping with him. She does not run out of milk. At first, she thought he want to pee or poo so she licks his dick and anus to stimulate his excretory system but no. He might be hungry, she guessed. She places him at her belly and waits for his sucking mouth but no again. She starts to worry he might sick or something wrong with him.

Fortunately, she does not found he sick so she thought, he is just annoying her. Therefore, she takes a rest and let him use his energy until he run out of it. Oh poor Ben, she cannot understand him now. He is a puppy who cannot talk. The only way to get attention from everyone is crying.

Actually, he tried to call Azmuth and asked him to take him back to his world. He kept calling him for a while but no one answers him. He does not giving up until his stomach betray him. He is hungry again. He wonders why he could get hungry faster and often.

If he pays attention in biology class, he will know, eating is one of the primary activities that every cub does. They need to eat, sleep and excretory as much as they can to grow up.

He crawls to her teat and suck. Acadia saw and relief, the good sign for every cub is hunger. If he can eat, there is no problem in him. Now, she can sleep without worry anymore. In a few second, she sleeps without making any noise.

They only sound you can here now is Ben's sucking sound. He is sucking every teat of her. He keeps changing from this one to other one when it dried out. If there is a mirror in the cave, he is not going to believe how he looks now.

He is so fat like a pig and round like a barrel. He could roll to move instead of crawling. He increases his weight three times at least after he born. That's a crazy weight gaining even for animal. It's like he doing eating therapy to deal with stress since he born as gray wolf cub.

Finally, his stomach is full and he cannot eat milk anymore. He release teat and fall sleep near his mother. It is so warmth and comfortable. He cuddles with her fur and start dreaming

***Ben mind***

"Congratulation Ben or I should call you, Beron" Someone say to him

Ben turns to the voice direction and meets with the talking green light ball.

"WOOH, who they heck are you?" He asked

"Oh, where is my manner?" It apologized "I am Evolnitrix. I am a new invention from Azmuth."

"Azmuth! Where is he?" He yelled "Tell him to take me back now"

"Sorry, Ben." It replied "I cannot do that. My primary function are helping you grow up and recording everything."

"Wait, grow up?" He wondered "What are you talking about?"

Then, the screen pop up in front of them. Ben looked carefully and saw, it's like a character status that he saw in the game RPG. There are level, number and skill name. He still does not understand it

"Allow me to finish the explanation" It said "As I said, I am Evolnitrix. Azmuth put me inside you before you born. I am different from Omnitirx and Ultimatrix. You cannot change to any alien like you used to be. What I can do? It is growing your body up or evolution when you fulfill requirement."

"Requirement? How?" He asked

"You just did it in the evening" It replied "You eat enough to grow up."

"Wow, I am going to be adult grey wolf, that's awesome" He yelled

"No, you are still a cub but you can see, hear, speak, and walk" It interrupted

"God damn it. That is so lame" He exclaimed

"You should be happy. At first, I thought you need to eat for a while before you can grow up." It explained "Let's end our talking for now. You need to rest. We will meet each other when you sleep."

***Real world***

His eyes open slowly and saw, his mother is stunning something. What is wrong with her? He looks around the cave. Wait! He can see? That's not the only thing he can do, now he can do anything same as Evolnitrix told him. This is amazing. He tried to stand up and run. Yes, he can do it. He is running around cave and his mother and then he fall. His legs are not strong enough to run. He needs to practice more.

Unfortunately, while Ben is enjoying with his ability and Evolnitrix, his mother cry like she just saw a ghost. She cries loud enough to get attention from their family who stay outside the cave.

***Outside the cave***

The Noca family pack is guarding the cave by Apac sitting in front of the cave. This is his first litter since he became a leader. He is so worried and stressed. He ate and walks all the time. He want to get insider the cave but the old man Archer told him no.

It's a dangerous for mother and puppy if someone got insider the cave even though he is a father. She might kill and eat puppy because of stressed. They need to remain outside and drop a food when the time comes. That's their primary role.

"Apac, you need to relax" male gray wolf suggested "Acadia and your litter are fine. I knew what you felt. I had it before."

"I know." He replied "I just want to meet my litter."

"Ha ha" Archer laughed "This reminds me when your grandmother and I loved each other, the first thing I did when I see her was kissing. We kissed each other like a crazy hye…"

"Eeeeeeew" Female one yelled "We do not want to hear your lovely dovely story. We are talking about Apac and his litter"

"Oh, my bad." He replied "Apac trust me, you need to rest because when you puppy can walk, it will be the hell for…"

"Arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh" Acadia screamed

What the hell happen in the cave? That's a million dollar question. Something like this never happen in the pack before. Apac, Archer and some female wolf went inside and see what happen while other stay on guard.

When they arrived, they see a grey wolf cub licking Acadia who fainted. Apac asked female wolves to look after her while he and Archer will look around the cave. They do not find any problem so they walk and look at Acadia

Female wolves have separated to two groups. First group is taking care of Acadia who still fainted while other group is watching and sniffing the cub. They do not hurt him anything. They just wonder and surprise in him.

"How is she?" Apac asked "Is she hurt or injure?"

"No, she just faint" they replied "We think you need to see this little guy."

"Who is he?" He asked "Where is my litter?"

He kept asking while Archer sniffs the little one. His eyes open widely because of surprise.

"Apac" He called "I think the hell is coming faster than you thought"

"What are you talking about, pop?" He asked

"I am tried to say this little fellow is your litter" He explained "He got Acadia's smell on him. Try to sniff him."

"WHAT!" He yelled before sniff Ben

Archer told him the truth. This little one has Acadia's smell strongly but how his litter can grow up fast like this.

"Pop, what is going on?" He asked

"Hell, my boy. Hell." He replied


	3. Chapter 2 You are a wolf

Ch 2

Day 5 in the evening

The Noca family members are talking about what was really happen in the cave. Acadia is the one show started. She told them about what happen in last five days since Beron born until she found him as growth up cub. The other members found there is no something wrong about her story and they do believe her. It's just impossible how the new born cub could grow up fast.

On the other hand, Beron is sitting with Archer. He looks at the old gray wolf with wonder and curious. At first, he scared him but after a few minutes, he feel relax and comfortable. Archer looked like someone he knew, that's right he is Grandpa Max in this universe. He should start talking with him.

"Umm, Grandpa Archer…" He whispered

Archer smiled at him and listens to what Beron want to say.

"Is something wrong with me?" He asked "What is going to happen to me?"

"Ha ha" He laughed "There is no wrong in you, my little boy. They just surprised to see you grow up so fast. If they lived for a long time, they will not surprise in something like this."

After he heard that, his little tail is waving with happy and wonders and then he said "You mean something like this happen before?"

"No" He replied "But you will know there are so many new things to learn see and find, all the time in this world."

Actually, Ben wants to tell them who he is but after consideration, that is the worst idea he ever thought. He might be lock up or banish from the pack. Therefore, he decided to be cub name Beron as his cover.

Finally, after the debate is finished, Acadia is heading to Beron. She sniffs him while he stays still. She starts with his head and head down to his bottom. He feel tickle and now he lie down on the ground and roll. She just wants to make sure he is her liter.

She stopped after a few sniff and relief. He is really her liter. She lick him with adorable and clean him up after he roll on the ground.

"Mom, please stop" He said while pushed her away with his little legs

"No" She replied softly and keep licking him "My son is not a dirty cub."

The other also smiled and relieved from her action but Apac was the only one who still thinking something.

"Come with me" Acadia said "You need to introduce yourself to everyone in our family."

"Yes, mom" He replied and follow her to meet his new family.

She introduced him to everyone who present. He found, he has a big family. It's consisting of his parent; Apac and Acadia white gray wolves who are leading the Noca family. Archer the oldest wolf in the pack who's takes care of training every new cub in the pack. The rest of them are six female wolves and three male wolves. Unfortunately, Beron is the only cub who born this year. There is no one who can play with him except his mother and Archer.

"Alright, we should leave now and let them rest" Apac said

They agreed and left the cave except Acadia and Beron who are preparing to eat and rest but Apac does not leave yet. He walks to Beron and lean forward.

"Good to see you, my boy" He said and left the cave

"What the hell was that?" He thought "I thought he was going to do something to me."

"Beron, come here" Acadia said

He ran and sat beside her. She asked him about what his father did to him. She laughed after he told her what happen.

"Give you dad a time, my dear" She said while laughing "He just does not know how to be with cub."

"I thought he was going to hurt me or something?" He replied

"Nooo" She said "Beside, if he was going to do that, I will kick him out for sure. Now, come over here, the dinner is served"

She spread her leg and let him suck her teat but this time is a rough one. It's because of his brand new teeth. Ben kept biting her every time he forgets.

"Beron, watch your teeth" She complained "Or there is no teat for you today."

"Sorry mom" He said

He sucks her until they fall sleep together.

***Ben's mind***

He is talking with Evolnitrix.

"Alright, Evolnitrix" Ben said "You need to tell me everything you know."

"I told you already" It replied "I…"

"Yeah yeah, I got it" He interrupted "You will grow me up when I fulfill the condition but I want to know, how?"

"Oh, I see" It exclaimed "Well, I could say your result came from your action"

"…" He silenced

Ben does not understand what it said.

"This is going to be the longest night" It complained "Ben, what will be happen if you start chewing and eating some raw meat?"

"I will sick and vomit, right?" He replied while Evolnitrix sighed

"Ben, you are a grey wolf, not a human anymore" It explained "Your digestive system can deal with a raw meat. There is no problem to eat a raw meat."

"Eeew, that's gross" He yelled "What are you trying to say?"

It took a deep breath and said "If you run every day, you will…"

"Oh, now we are playing fill in the blank" He mocked "Alright, I will play along with you."

He is thinking a word while Evolnitix is waiting and hoping Ben understood.

"Oh, I got it" He yelled "I will exhaust and hungry every day, right."

"OMG! For the love of god, you are so stupid" It yelled "You will increase you stamina and strength. That's the answer. You also will run faster and longer, for Christ sake."

"Umm, Evolnitrix" He said

"What!" It yelled

"Your color is red" He replied

That's right; Evolnitrix has an emotion by using a color to display it. Right now, it is so angry at Ben. It does not because his stupidity but it worried Ben will not survive in this world.

"I am sorry, Ben" It apologized

"It's okay." He said "You need to get used to me. This is who I am."

"If you still act like this, I worried we will not survive in this world." It concerned "If you die, I will die with you too."

"Are you alive?" He surprised

"Well, technically, I would say yes" it replied "I alive as long as you are. If you die, I will shut down every system and lock down and then, I wait for Azmuth's rescue team."

"I am not going to die easily like that" He yelled "I am Ben 10 who…"

"You were Ben 10" It interrupted "You are Beron, son of Apac and Acadia and the holder of Evolnitrix."

"Fine" He groaned "Hey, I got a question. Do you are a male or female? And Do you have any nickname? Evolnitrix is a bit too long to say."

Suddenly, he turns blue. He is in the sad mode.

"I do not know" He said sadly "I also wonder who I am, but I guess I am a male just like you who are my host."

"Evon" He yelled

"Pardon" it replied

"From now on, your name is Evon" Ben announced "We are partner who will learn and fight together in this world."

"Evon" He muttered "I like it. Thank you so much, Ben."

Now, he becomes bright green as his happiness.

"Good to see you happy again, Evon" He said "Now, let continue what we were talking."

"We were talking about how to make you grow up" He reminded

"Right, so basically, whatever I did, I gain some experience which will help me to grow up, right?" Ben said

"Frankly, yes but it also need to be some useful action or training" Evon said

"Such as…" He asked

"Such as chew, bite, and pull will increase your teeth power. It makes you teeth sharper and stronger." He explained

"Great, now I need to do as wolf" He exclaimed

"But you are a wolf" Evon reminded

"I know. I just speak sarcastically." He yelled "I just do not know where I should start."

"I suggest, you to learn from Archer and your mother first." He replied "They look like a good teacher but you should wait for two or three days."

"Why?" Ben wondered

"You need to grow up one more time and you will be a puppy who ready to learn" He explained. "Therefore, you should eat a lot if you want to grow up again."

"Fine" He said "See you tomorrow, Evon"

"See you, Ben" He replied

Everything is getting dark and darker as Evon disappear in mysterious. Ben has a good dream. It's about, he became an awesome wolf as he want and get back to his world.


	4. Chapter 3 We need to go

Ch 3

Day 14

Beron is training with Archer at the forest in Noca's territory. He trained with him for two days already. He satisfied in Beron's attempt. When He came and begged him to teach, he rejected because he is too young to learn or train but Apac and Acadia persuaded him to accept Beron's request. They also asked him to test before accept Beron.

***Flash back day 8***

"No" Archer yelled "He is not ready to train. He should goof around and play."

"I know, pop" Acadia said "But you need to look at him now. He is growing up so fast."

"She is right" Apac said "My son can chew a raw meat already. I saw by myself last night, he was eating elk. Take a look at his teeth."

"What!" He surprised and looked at Beron "Open your mouth, Beron."

He opens his mouth slowly and let him saw his brand new sharpened teeth. His eyes opened widely and stunned. He cannot believe how his teeth sharp are. They might tell him the truth but no. He needs to see it by his own eyes.

He walks to the tree where he always sleeps and brings something back with him. Beron's nose is working. He smells something sweet and stinking. It's a smell of blood and flesh meat. His eyes open widely and drooling when Archer drop a venison calf in front of him.

"Chew it" He said "Chew it, in front of me right here and now. I want to see it by myself"

Beron want to but he looks at his parent and waits for their permission.

"Go on, sweet heart" Acadia said "Show him, what you can."

"Do it, my boy" Apac said

Beron nodded his head and walked to the meat and then he ate it. That's right he ate it like a growth up gray wolf. He can bite, chew and swallow it without a problem. Archer stunned and surprised in him. He need to agreed, Beron is ready to learn

He sighed and said "Alright, he will be my apprentice but no interference from any of your, deal?"

"Agreed" Apac and Acadia said

"Beron, from now on you are mine." Archer smirked "Ready to see hell, ha ha"

***End flash back***

Actually, his training method was not so bad or hard from Ben's perspective. It's quite boring he thought. Archer made him run all the time when they trained. Ben wants to hunt or fight or anything that more excited. Therefore, today he is going to ask him about training program.

They are resting under Archer's favorite tree. It's noon already. The weather is not too hot or too cool but windy. Beron is sitting while Archer is sleeping.

"Archer, can I ask you something?" He asked

"What is it, boy?" He replied while slept "Are you going to give up?"

"NO!" He yelled "I want to know why you made me run only. I want to hunt, fight, or something that more excite."

"Ha ha" He laughed "You will but now you need to increase you r stamina."

"Why?" He exclaimed

Archer stands up and points him to see something. Ben looked at where he pointed and saw, mice are running eating foods around their nest. Ben wonder what do he want him to do.

"If you can catch one of them, we will train something else." He explained

"Piece of cake" He replied

Beron is crawling slowly to them. At least, he knows how to approach his prey but is it enough to catch them or not. Now, he is in the position to attack, he wait for the right time. He breathes slowly and quietly. Those mice did not know what is going to happen. They are goofing normally.

Suddenly, Beron jump from the position and the hunt begin. Mice are scattering around. Some ran to their hole while other run without direction. He tries to focus which one he should chest but he is confused from the number of his prey.

He saw a mouse that is running away from the group. That's his target, he decided. He is chasing it through many terrains such as trees, hole and vine. Archer is watching him closely. He thought Beron is going to exhaust and give up. Mice are in the lowest class in the food chain but they are not an easy prey to hunt.

They used their size, speed and environment as their advantage to escape from hunters. Look what happen to Beron, he is stuck with vines while mouse can pass through it easily. Luckily, the hunt is till on.

"He is good" Archer thought "After he ran for six days, his stamina increased more than I expected."

"Eeeeeeeeek" Mouse screamed

Beron has it in his mouth but it still alive. He wants to show and see Archer's face after this but that is not going to happen. Archer jump and push him to the ground. What is happen to him, Ben thought. Why he attack him. Archer open his mouth widely, it look like he is going to kill him. Ben tried to escape but he still exhausted from hunting.

"This is the end, right?" He thought

"You pass" Archer said

"What?" He yelled

"You pass my trial" He said "but you need to improve your stamina. Look at yourself; you cannot fight after one little hunting game. There is no way you are going to survive in this forest"

He stepped away from him while Beron stood up and angry.

"That's not fair, Archer" He yelled "I did not know you are going to attack me"

"Rule number one, there is no fair in the forest." He said while walked away "Are you coming or not?"

Beron stumped his feet before follow him. He is so piss and upset but agreed with him at the same time. There are so many things for him to learn from Archer.

"So what should we do know, teacher" He said softly

"Ha ha, the little one finally call me, teacher." He laughed "I am going to teach you everything I knew. I hope you will learn and remember all of it."

"I will teacher." He yelled while his tail waved.

They are heading to the next training place but there is someone who looks at them from far away. It's a female black wolf. She is not the mature wolf but she is good in hunting. She stand upwind, it protects her from Archer noticed her presence. She just watching them walks away and when they gone, she also goes back to her place.

***At that night***

Beron and Acadia are slept in the cave while the others are talking about him outside the cave.

"How is he, Archer?" Apac asked

"Tell you the truth" He replied "He is stronger than his appearance."

"What do you mean, pop?" male wolf asked

"Today, I asked him to do the "mouse hunt"." He said "He did it without any failure."

"WHAT!" they yelled

"Yea" He said "He trained with me just six days. It's enough for him to complete my first trial."

"That's crazy" male wolf yelled "I took three months to complete it. Even Apac, he used a month to did it."

"I guess my son surpassed me already" He laughed

"That's not a joke, Apac. Your son is not a normal grey wolf." Female wolf said "We need to do something before…"

"Before what" Acadia came out of the cave. She is growling

"You knew what I am talking about" She replied

"There is not thing wrong with him." She yelled "I brought him to this world and no one can take him away from me. He is my only son."

"Honey, I know" Apac said "You need to relax. Alright, I decided, we need to keep him as a secret. Do not tell anyone about him. That's my order, understand?"

"Yes" They yelled and left the meeting. Only Apac, Acadia and Archer who still talking about Beron.

"Honey, I knew you are upset." Apac said "But we need a backup plan, just in case something was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" She replied "You are his father. You suppose to protect him."

"I am" He said "But I need to worry about our family too."

She exclaimed and turned away. She does not want to talk anymore but he wanted.

"Honey, we need to think about the others." He asked "Pop, can you say something?"

"I do not care" She yelled "If I am the only who is going to protect him, I will."

"That's enough" Archer said "You two need to stop fighting with each other and let me think."

"Sorry, pop" They said

"I know your responsibility" He said "There is the solution but I am not sure, Acadia is going to like it."

"What is it, pop?" She asked

"I will take him with me" He replied "Beron can eat like us already. He does not to drink your milk anymore."

"Go where?" She concerned

"To my secret training ground" He said "It's the safe place to protect him from them."

"But…"

"I know you worried but I will protect him with my life." He swears. "We will leave in two days."

"Okay" She said and left the meeting. She is so sad but she needs to let him go.

She go back to sleep with him. She cuddles him as much as she could before he gone.


	5. Chapter 4 Too many unwelcome guest

Ch 4

Day 34

The strong male gray wolf is hunting a food with older gray wolf. Today menu is the female red deer. They tracked her for a while. They are so hungry. You can see from their mouth, they are drooling. She does not know, the death is crawling to her close and closer.

If she did not loss from her group, she will be alive. Unfortunately, this is not a fairy tale. This is the wild where dog eat dog, big fish eat small fish. She is eating fresh and young grasses. The wolves are crawling closer to her

They breath slow and quite, it almost like they did not breath. They are in the position to attack. The male is waiting a signal from the older wolf.

Suddenly, the old wolf jump from the bush that located her left. The red deer run to another direction with panic. She did not know this is their trap. The male wolf is waiting for her. He appears in front of her and bites her neck. She twisted with pain but she still in his mouth.

"Finish her" The old one yelled

The wolf breaks her neck with his powerful jaw. Finally, she's dead. He dropped her soulless body to the ground. He waits his older friend who is walking to him before eating.

"See, I told you. She fall for my plan" He yelled

"Yea yea, Beron, you were right" Archer replied "Confident is good but too much confident is bad. Alright let eat her."

They eat her by start with belly and offal. Believe it or not, the internal organs are the primary foods for every hunter. It contain with basic requirement nutrition such as protein and fat. Let's put that aside and look at how Ben is.

He became a fine male grey wolf in one mouth. Right now, he looks like his father but he bulker, bigger and his primary fur color is grey, not white like his parent but how could he do that. The reasons are Archer and his secret training ground.

Archer taught everything he knows since they arrived. First, he taught him the survival skill. It's consist of how to find the primary and supplement food and water, how to tracking your prey, and how to cure injury and sickness. Then, he told and trained him in combat skill and how to cheat. Unfortunately, there is something he did not teach him yet

For this place, it gave the benefit to Ben so much. There are many foods and prey to hunt and find. They never starve more than two hours. It's a heaven for hunter on earth. He wanted to know how Archer found this place but he did not say. It's his secret.

Archer stop eating, he is so full and cannot bite another one. He move aside and sit while Beron is still eating. He chew and bite so loud, it's enough to make prey knew where he is.

Archer still surprised in his appetite even though they are living together for a month already. He thought Beron is going to be his problem but no. He did not cry or call his mother or picking a food. He did everything Archer told him. He knew there is something in Beron that made him special.

"I am full" Ben said and belched "This is so good, teacher."

"Good for you, Beron" He replied

"What should we do now?" He asked

"Not we, today is what should you do." He said "I want you to go alone and tell me what you did in the night."

"What!" He yelled

"Beron, you learned everything from me already" He explained "But the only thing I cannot teach you is the experience. I want you to go out there and try to live by yourself."

"I thought we need a team to survive" He objected

"We do but sometime young wolf need to leave his pack and create his own pack" He explained "I believed you are that one."

"Why?" He surprised

"I will tell you tonight but you should go now." He said and walked back to their temporary residence.

At first he wants to go to the silver moon lake but he remembered what Archer told him. He needs to rest and digest food or he will puke. Therefore, he will take a nap.

***In his mind***

"How was I, Evon?" He asked

"You did a great job as Archer said" He replied "According to your digestive system; it will take you two hours."

"Great, we have two hour to talk" He suggested "Show me my status, please."

The screen pops up between them. Ben is watching and reading it. From what he saw, his stats are almost at the maximum level. He wonder what will happen when he reach it.

"Hey, Evon. You were talking about evolution things, right" He asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Finally, you ask about it" He said lively "You see, when you growth up to the maximum level, you can evolution yourself one thing."

"Just one, that's so lame" He complained

"Unfortunately, yes but the evolution function is something you cannot recall or change." He explained "It's a big advantage for you and our research. You may be stronger or bigger than any animal in this world."

"There is something else to evolve or not" He said "I think I am the biggest wolf already."

It's the truth. Evon saw his size, it surpass grey wolf average already. He already breaks the grey wolf record in his previous world already.

"Well, there is a recommendation which Azmuth put in my system" He said

"Azmuth! I never thought I am going to hear his name again" He mocked "Tell me what he suggested"

"He suggested evolving the reproduction system" He said while turned pink

"He said what" He yelled "Why do you embarrass? I am the one who should be embarrassed. I am the one who fuck female wolves in heat, right."

"Well, when you are fucking them, I am watching it too" He said

"Wait a minute, I think wolf can cross breed to each other, right?" He asked "Then, why the heck we need to evolve my fucking reproduction system."

"Truth but your new reproduction system is different" He said "You can impregnate any female without their ovulation but it does not mean every sperms of you will grow up to be a cub. It's just some of them."

"That's crazy and wrong idea." He exclaimed "Why do I need that?"

"I do not know Azmuth's thought" He excused "It's up to you. Do you want to choose it?"

"No!" He yelled "I want to finish this research and go home. I do not want to leave my puppies in this world"

"We will" He replied "Now, let talk something else before you run out of time."

***In the real world***

Ben wake up and ready to go. He finished planning while he talked with Evon. It's ten in the morning. He has a lot of time to explore this place. He is heading to the silver lake moon. It's the entrance between this place and Noca territory. They need to walk thought the cave to get in here. Without Archer, there is no way, outsider can enter here.

It's taken fifteen minutes to arrive. He looks around for some prey or something to do but no. There is no sign of other animal even mouse. He quite disappoints but since he is here already. He should swim and clean up himself. There are some bloods on his body and it stinking. He liked it but it might be a reason why other animal know he is here.

After he took a quick bath, he begins his exploration. He sniffs everything around him. He hopes to find something interest. He smelt rabbits, squirrels, and weasel. This is so lame. He wants to hunt something big such as elk or reindeer.

However, he is tracking rabbits. He follows their trace such as footpath and odor. The small mammals have something that made them in the disadvantage. It's a footpath. They always use the same routine to find a food or run from one place to another. If you found it, you can ambush or trap them.

He is following the footpath, it heading to the forest. He found a bunch of rabbit, they are eating and resting. He wants to get closer but rabbits are sensitive. One wrong move can scare them all. He is waiting and thinking far from them but then, there are something moving around his prey.

He looked and saw, three brown female eastern timber wolves are attacking rabbits. Their formation quite well, they separate their target from group and chase him or her down. They head to the right of the forest. Ben did not waste this chance. He jumped out of his hideout and chases the rabbit to the left. He managed to catch one of them before it get in the hole. He kill it immediately but he does not eat it yet. He goes to see how those ladies doing.

He found they also succeed to catch their prey but he does not think it enough for them. Luckily, their team works are not broke because of hunger. They are sharing the food. Ben is thinking to approach them or not. This is the first time he see other wolves who are not Noca family. The problem is; they are not grey wolf, what will happen to him if they saw him.

"Creeeeeek" He step on stick

"Damn it" He thought "Now, I need to meet them."

They heard it and alert to fight and protect their food. They are growling at his direction. They knew where he is. He stepped out from the bush. They saw him and stunned. Ben is the biggest gray wolf they ever saw but they are not giving food to him definitely.

Ben knew this going to happen. He has a solution. He threw his prey to them. They wondered his action.

"Take it" He said "I am not going to harm any of you. I just want to talk."

"Talk?" The older female in the middle said "That's the funny thing I ever heard from gray wolf. What do you want?"

"Nothing!" He replied "Do you want more food? I can bring it for your girls"

"Really, thank you." Youngest female said "We are so hungry."

"Nara!" The last one yelled "What did mother told us about gray wolf?"

"Hey, take it easy" He interrupted "Wait me here. I will be back"

Then, he left them alone and hunt for more food. He is so exciting to see and talk with them. He is heading to his favorite hunting spot. The plain, it located not so far from their location. He can find the middle size prey over there.

***Back to the eastern timber wolves***

They finished their meal even though it is not enough but it's better than nothing. The amazing thing is they waiting for him and talking about him.

"Sisters, I am sorry for my action" Nara apologized

"It's okay, Nara." The older said "We are hungry but Maya was right. We need to beware other wolves. We do not know their intention."

"Thank you, big sister Nevi" Maya replied "Should we wait for him? He might be bringing his back up with him."

"I am thinking about it" Nevi said "If he wants to kill us, he did not need a backup. Look at him; have you seen any gray wolf big and bulk like him before?"

"No" they replied

"I think, we should wait for him." Nara suggested "He look gentle and polite. There is no way he can hurt us, right"

"If our parent is alive, they will know what to do" Maya muttered

"Hey, we still have each other" Nevi said "We can get through this together. Look, how lucky we found this place. We just need to practice more to catch a bigger prey."

"Sister, I do not want to ruin your moment" Maya said "We just met the owner of this territory. He might help us but I am not so sure he wants to share this place with other."

"I think he will" Nara said

"You are so naïve" Maya mocked "You are always positive thinking and day dreaming. You are…"

"Hey, do not call her like that" Nevi yelled "She is our little sister. We supposed to look after her instead of our parent"

Luckily, Ben came back from the hunt with prey before those three fights with each other. They surprised in what he brought back. It is a teenager female elk. He dropped it in front of them. He did not exhaust or pant even though he dragged it alone.

"Here, eat it" He said "It's a treat from me."

He walks away and sits far from them. It's enough to protect him and them from attacking each other. Nevi walk closer while her sisters are glaring at him. She tried to pull it but it too heavy to drag by her. Ben laughed and rolled over. He knew they do not trust him but he thought this is too much.

"What are you laughing for?" Nevi yelled

"Sorry." He replied while laughing "You do not need to drag it. Go ahead and eat it."

They look each other and start eating. They are so hungry. Ben wonders what happen to them and how could they come here. This is Archer's secret place. He should concern about it but he does not. Finally, they finished but they did not take a rest. They talk with him as he wanted.

"Let's me introduce myself." He said calmly "I am Beron."

"I am Navi" She replied "These two are my sister, Maya and Nara. We are eastern timber wolves from Mystique family."

"Just three of you?" He asked "I believed none of you are adult. What happen to your parent?"

He should not ask this sensitive question. It makes Nara cried. He surprise and does not know what to do. Maya comfort her by licking her ear and face. Navi asked her to take Nara somewhere else. She will talk with him alone.

"Sorry about that" He apologized "Can you tell me what happen?"

"Sorry, I cannot tell you" She replied "Let's change the topic, do you live here alone?"

"No" He said "I am living with my grandfather."

"Just two of you" She wondered

"Yep" He smiled "We will meet him this evening, if you want."

"Umm" She nervous "I do not think he want an outsider in his territory."

"It's okay" He said "My grandfather is so kind."

"You are generous, Beron" She replied "I do not have anything to repay you."

"Nah" He laughed "Hey, you can take a rest here or heading over there." He pointed at the silver lake moon. "I got something else to do."

She agreed to go at the lake. He explained the direction and his grandfather just in case they met each other by accident. She smile and thank him before take her sisters away. Ben left them and heading to hunt again. He does not understand why he is exciting and thrilling. His heart is beating faster and louder. The adrenaline and chemical in his body are releasing and making him alert.

Evon know what is going on in Ben's body. Since he becomes the adult male gray wolf, he did not meet with any female before. When he meets them, his body developed to another step to be a real grows up gray wolf. Luckily, it did not motivate his reproduction system. To put in simple term, Ben is interesting in opposite gender.

Ben is hunting again but this time, it's for today dinner. He is thinking while running, what he should hunt. At first, he thought salmons are good choice. It's not far from here but how many are enough for five wolves. That's a bad idea. He needs to hunt something else. Something that big and can feed them all.

Suddenly, he smells something that stinky and fishy. He sniffs again and again. He knew what it is. It is the American Bison. Archer always told him about it. The American Bison is one of the best foods he ever had. Their meats and organs are sweet and soak with a fresh blood. He decided to hunt them down.

He is tracking them and heading to the mud river. The reason the called the mud river is the river full with mud. They cannot see the bottom of the lake which totally different from the silver lake moon. It's clean and clear, you can see the fish swimming in the lake.

He arrived at noon. He hides at the bush and looking for his target. He sees the group of American Bison is resting near the river. There number is not much, it around twenty of them which included female and calf.

He steps out of the bush and heading to them. There is no reason to hide any more, it is the open air. He did not have any place to hide. Therefore, this hunting time is the fighting game, not a chasing game. They saw them and knew his killing intention.

In the nature, the American Bison has five tactics against the predator but this time everything turns wrong for them. They scare and stun from him. They never saw grey wolf like him before. He is so big and bulk more than some of them.

He is moving closer and closer while American bison are panicking until their herd roaring. They stopped even Ben, the herd step out from the other and facing with him. Ben sees the biggest bison in the group. He is stomping and roaring. He tried to scare Ben but no. It makes him exciting and thrilling.

Ben gnarrs and prepares to fight. Actually, his decision to hunt them was the worst choice. Archer taught him about hunting in the big game. The grey wolves need the pack to hunt and take large prey down. It's not easy hunt even take a large weakness prey down. The American Bison can also kill the wolf.

The reason made him act like this is bloodthirsty. He became the wild animal every time, he hunt and kill. His eyeballs open widely because of the adrenaline. His fangs and claws are ready to fight while the herd is confusing. The other should join him and scare Ben off but no. They are freeze like dead. He is on his own.

Ben jump and attack while he is looking somewhere else. The herd saw and tried to butt him out but it too late. Ben bite and claw at his neck. He screams from the pain. He is twisting like a crazy cow but Ben bites him so hard. He needs to do something or he will die from bleeding.

He endures and starts running. He is heading to the wood. He wants to hit Ben with the tree. Ben knew his plan so he release him and step away. The herd turns and faces him again. This time, he strikes first. He charges him with a full strength and speed.

Unfortunately, his bleeding wound made him weaker than usual. Ben managed to dodge and counter attack. He let the herd pass through him and then he followed. The herd kicks him but missed. He bites his back from left side.

Ben uses his legs and tried to take him down. He saw some of them move closer. They tried to help the herd. Ben needs to finish him now. He opens his mouth widely and bites at backbone. The herd screams with pain and fall down. Ben breaks his spine already. The broken sound was loud enough for every animal in the mud river heard.

Ben stands on his prey who is breathing slowly and then he roar. The rest of bison are scared and ran away. The herd is watching his group run away and leave him face with the death. He saw Ben is looking at him and knew Ben is going to kill him. He sighs and looks somewhere else. He is looking at the blue sky. It's so beautiful

"Breeeeeeeak" Ben bit and broke the herd neck. He did not scream or made any sound.

Ben is standing on the lifeless body of the herd. He does not understand why but he wants to enjoy the moment. He stood for a while before dragged it. He is heading to the silver lake moon as he told those three.

He has a problem to drag it but somehow he did it. He is at the lake and look for them. They are not there. He wonders where they are. He thought they ran away or something might happen to them. Then, he heard someone scream. It is not far from here.

He hides his food and head to the direction that voice came from. When he arrived, he saw Archer and those three surrounded by the pack of British Columbian Wolves.

"What the hell is going on here?" He thought.


End file.
